


A Partial Map of Your TARDIS (Subject to Change)

by levendis



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, the cartography of imaginary places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. 11th Doctor-era-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partial Map of Your TARDIS (Subject to Change)

Click images for embiggenment. For futher examination, please refer to the following resources: [[Flickr Gallery](https://www.flickr.com/photos/50409075@N05/sets/72157623985805505/)] [[PDF](http://www.mediafire.com/view/jslgh7wbjj9hbud/A_Map_of_Your_TARDIS.pdf)]

[ ](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3415/4628082046_e50b60116b_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4060/4627502605_d248aa77a6_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4028/4627612271_51de9ffd7a_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4020/4628239372_b1009a6a9f_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3302/4628252368_41105ce30a_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3375/4628255484_6c34970e26_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4036/4627660855_cb778c6f3c_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4057/4627674529_d1b0bca106_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4057/4628641874_ff02f2e78a_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4022/4627691643_fa2671fb53_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4059/4628306134_8d8ccbd14c_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3391/4627707905_376da66d63_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3402/4628323072_dac63c99c1_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4054/4627732115_efd63357c7_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3329/4627732215_fe421a08af_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4069/4627740309_d268db07f0_b.jpg)

[ ](http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4008/4627740573_8ac35cebe3_b.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this around four years ago. Bringin' it back because, well, I'm still proud of it, and because I recently started writing a fic that nicks things wholesale from here and I wanted to admit to my flagrant self-plagiarism. The first time I posted this, I got some requests for prints; there are more options for that stuff now than there was those days, so if you are interested lemme know and I'll look into setting something up.


End file.
